The Magic Club Strikes Again!
by Katie-Kat1129
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the Magic Club, probably mostly about Romania and Bulgaria. Rated T for just about everything.
1. RomBul: Interruptions

**Hello! Katie here!~ I'm starting a new story! Except it's one-shots about the Magic Club! Some may be deleted scenes from 'Just A High School Drama' due to having nothing to do with the actual story! So, have some RomaniaXBulgaria, they'll probably appear here the most. Hee hee~ So cute!**

**Dmitri- Romania**

**Nikolia- Bulgaria**

* * *

Nikolia blinked at his roomate's red, addictive eyes. They looked hungry and seemed to beg Nikolia to come closer... Then, they were terrifying as his roomate pushed him into a chair, and Dmitri's canines grew longer as he hissed lustily. Nikolia closed his eyes, shuddering as the teeth brushed against his throat...

Only for both of them to jump as Arthur burst into the room.

"What the bloody Hell is going on in here?" He asked, scowling at Dmitri's shrinking teeth and the small cut on Nikolia's neck. Lukas walked into the room after Arthur and shut the door, casting the room in darkness once again.

"Obviously, I was thirsty." Dmitri said, sitting on his roomate's lap. Nikolia sneezed as the strawberry blond's hair tickled his nose. "Get off of me, you stupidly handsome vampire!" He said, whacking at the supernatural.

Then, thinking about what he said, Nikolia blushed and shoved his best friend, sending the smaller teen tumbling to the ground. Arthur and Lukas snickered to themselves as the two boys started slapping at each other, candles outlining their figures.

"When you loverbirds are done, can we start the meeting?" Lukas asked, his face emotionless again. Nikolia and Dmitri stopped, protesting that they weren't together, despite what had happened earlier. Which happened almost every Magic Club meeting.

"Yeah yeah, sure you aren't. Now, scurry along Nikolia, we have some spells to cast." Arthur said pushing the Bulgarian out the door. Then, glancing at Dmitri, he said "Are you sure you didn't give him a love potion?"


	2. An 'Innocent' Prank

**Author's Note: Bear with me, I suck at writing in first person... some may consider this inappropiate, so if you can't deal with what France is known for, go read something else.**

* * *

I have no idea what I was thinking when I agreed to Arthur's ridiculous plan. I think he slipped wine into my blood... Anyways, Antonio and Arthur were irritated with each other, so Arthur hatched this 'amazing' plot to get back at him. Being the person I am, I thought it was a great idea. I might as well say that we almost died. Onto the story!

So, Arthur came up with this plan, so Lukas(Who was very reluctant), Arthur(Who seemed thrilled to have backup) and I used a spell Arthur found and disguised ourselves as some random people. Arthur and Lukas just came up with some names (Joe Gordon and Christopher Prince respectively)but I was trying to come up with some back story to my character, Kirk Land. But Arthur just hit me over the head and dragged me towards Antonio's place. So we were disguised in these social worker clothes as well, so you're probably guessing what we were doing. We knocked on the Spainard's door and he peered out with some little kid behind him. I knew him as Lovino through Arthur's rant earlier, so I smiled at him. He just glared at me.

Arthur started explaining that he was suspected of being part of a string of pedophilia crimes and that we'd have to take away Lovino until he was proven innocent. I couldn't tell what was more hilarious- Antonio's terrifyed expression or Lovino's untterly unsurprised one. "Good going, tomato jerk." He simply said, walking away.

Antonio forced a smile and asked us to come inside and explain what was going on. We explained that we were investigating a private case and one of his friends had been proven guilty. However, he had an accomplice, so we were trying to find out who.

"So, we are the people in the case who will be watching the children while the case is being checked out." Lukas said, his eyes emotionless as usual. It was strange to see his expression on some random person, but it kinda fit the guy, almost as much as it fit Lukas. Antonio started asking who his friend was, ans we froze for a second. A long second passed, then Arthur said "Francis. Francis Bonnefoy."

Antonio nodded slowly, biting his lip. He glanced over at the kitchen, where Lovino was munching on a tomato, glaring out the window. "I swear I didn't do it! I don't think Francis did either, we both have little kids, and we'd hate for them to be with anyone else-"

"And why would you hate it? Because they would confess to being-" "Don't even finish that sentence." Antonio interuppted, glaring almost as much as his kid. "I would never hurt Lovi!"

"Don't call me that!" The Italian called from the kitchen. Ignoring him, Antonio continued on his lecture of how to be a good guardian when the clock struck 7 pm. Arthur, Lukas and I exchanged a glance that clearly said 'this is BAD' when we suddenly turned back into ourselves. Antonio paused, glanced at us, and blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Then, he took a deep breath in and a deep breath, and cheerfully said "You have 10 seconds while I get my axe." He calmly stood up and walked upstairs, smiling in a slightly evil way.

Meanwhile, we ran like the wind. Past the little kid who may or may not have been choking, out the bright red door and into the dark, cool night where I started laughing, Lukas started swearing and Arthur did a mixture of two. For some reason, getting chased by a crazy Spainard with my two buddies was thrilling, even when it became slightly terrifying when Antonio trapped us in an alley. Thank goodness Arthur and Lukas have Fae friends... They did a lot more than my attempt and black magic.


	3. A small intermission

Sorry for the spam guys, but... look what I found.

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


End file.
